Payback
by LasVegan
Summary: This is based on the upcoming episode "Nevada State" UPDATE! R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Payback  
  
Author: LasVegan  
  
Disclaimer: NONE  
  
Pairing: Sam/Danny  
  
Spoiler: This is based on the Upcoming Episode "Nevada State"  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who left reviews for my other fic Promises. I wont be updating that anymore.....I just got bored of it :).......But I swear i will not get bored of this fic and im going to update it regularly....That is if U want me to ;)  
  
Sam just finished sending her last whale to the airport. She hasn't had a good nights sleep for days because of these nightmares shes been having about her past. She was outside her hotel suite when her cell phone rang.   
  
Sam sighed and answered her phone "This is Sam".   
  
"Hello Sam, you know, a lady should never walk to her hotel room alone at night, even if you are in a 24 hour casino" A deep voice of a man said.   
  
  
  
"Who is this?" Sam said her voice shaky while looking around the empty hallway  
  
"You never know who might be hiding, waiting to jump out " the deep voice continued, chuckling.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Sam screamed into her cell phone while running down the hall to the elevator  
  
"Your worst nightmare" the man said then he hung up the phone  
  
Sam got scared and started to run towards the elevator.  
  
Sam tried to remain calm while waiting for the elevator, she was on the verge of tears. She had her cell phone in her hand, and was being very cautious.   
  
All of these thoughts started swarming through her head. Oh My God! He's supposed to be in jail how could he have gotten out........wait Maybe it was a prank call. But how did he know I am in a casino and walking to my hotel room.....God his voice sounded just like him...... What if he's watching me right now.   
  
She became impatient waiting for the elevator and started to run toward the stairs which is right next to her hotel suite. She then realized something. That Son of a Bitch!. Sam started to laugh and slowed down to a walking pace toward her hotel room. That was a good one, she thought Danny knew I was exhausted and he just wanted to mess with me. God how could I have almost fallen for that. She thought.   
  
Little did she know Danny never went back up to the surveillance room, after they spoke so he couldn't have called her.   
  
Sam was at her hotel room and opened the door but before she went in she smiled and waved to a camera above her room and then gave them the middle finger. She went inside and slammed the door. Hope Ed didn't see that Sam thought as she put her nightgown on and got into bed. " Please God let me get some sleep tonight" Sam sighed yawning then falling into darkness.  
  
Sam was oblivious to a large tall man hiding in the stair well next to Sam's room. The man chuckled "Pay backs a Bitch Sammy......this is going to be fun". Then started down the stars toward the Casino of The Montecito in Las Vegas, NV.  
  
**I know that was a short chapter, next chapter will be longer** 


	2. chapter 2

Pay back  
  
Disclaimer: None  
  
Ch:2  
  
Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews....This is my story that is based on the Upcoming episode "Nevada State"   
  
Sam woke up the next morning to a pounding on her hotel door. She looked at her alarm clock to her right it said 10:35am. Sam has a half hour to sleep until she has to get ready for her shift at noon. Sam got up and went to the door, she was still half asleep and mad at whoever was at the door. She didn't even look through the peep hole, she opened the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Sam said squinting from the bright lights in the hallway.  
  
"Good Morning to you too" Danny said chuckling at how she responded to the door. He in took his breath when he noticed Sam was wearing a small nightgown that had thin straps and went a little above her knees, it showed all of her curves. He came out of his daze when Sam let the door go and turned around and left. Danny caught the door before it closed and walked in.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Danny yelled following Sam.  
  
Sam went back to her bed and pulled the covers over her head "NO!"   
  
"Well, I invited myself" Danny goes and opens the curtains in her room. then jumps in bed next to Sam.   
  
"Danny" Sam started in a whinny voice " what do you want?..My shift starts at noon and I have only had a couple of hours of sleep." Sam finished pulling the covers off her head and looking at Danny.  
  
"Damn, you look like hell" Danny said looking at Sam . Her hair was very messy and she had dark bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept in days. But this was the first time Danny ever saw her without make-up and she had this 'natural beauty' that he never saw before.   
  
Sam and Danny are very attracted to each other. They flirt here and there, they never talked about there feelings. Danny dated two of Sam's very best friends , Mary and Delinda. Delinda just dated Danny to piss off her father Ed., and Mary and him didn't work out, there were more of a brother sister type. Sam wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship with a man like that and he also has more ex-girlfriends then she has ex-boyfriends and that is A LOT.   
  
"Thanks" Sam yawned bringing Danny out of his thoughts.  
  
"Why don't you get enough sleep?....wait forget I asked" Danny said with a disgusted look on his face.   
  
Sam got up and threw a pillow at Danny "Shut up..Its not like that" She went and got a pair of sweats and a tank top then went to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Then how is it like?" Danny asked yelling so Sam can hear  
  
Sam started brushing her teeth, she didn't know if she should tell Danny about all of these dreams or nightmares shes been having about her past. Ed knows everything about Sam and her past because Sam trusted him, he's like a father to her. She decided that she can trust Danny and she'd tell him.  
  
"Well , I've been having these dreams" Sam said through the foam in her mouth. She rinsed her mouth and washed her face and put her sweats and tank top on.  
  
Sam walked out of the bathroom and found Danny looking at a picture in a frame on Sam's dresser. It was of Sam when she was a little younger and a older man.   
  
"What kind of dreams?" Danny yelled still thinking she was in the bathroom.  
  
Sam grabbed the picture from Danny's hand "Jesus" he yelled and jumped back a little  
  
"You shouldn't be snooping around in a womens hotel room, epically when its practically her home" Sam said placing the picture back on her dresser.  
  
"I wasn't snooping" Danny said trying to defend himself "Just....observing"  
  
Sam gave him a look...if looks could kill.  
  
"Anyway...who is that in the picture with you?" Danny says picking the frame up again, before he picked it up Sam slapped his hand away "Hey" he yelled.  
  
"Thats....my father" Sam said softly looking at the picture.  
  
Danny saw a spark of sadness in Sam's eyes "You guys close?" he asked while sitting down on the couch in the living room making himself comfortable.  
  
Sam turned around and looked at Danny "Uh....what are you doing?"  
  
Danny laughed "Just trying to get to know the real Samantha Jane...seriously, you've been working here for what three months and I know nothing about you....just that your a great casino host and you've made the Montecito Millions."  
  
:"Thanks for the compliment, but are you sure you want to get to know me?" Sam said slowly walking over to Danny she switched to seductive mode and traced her finger over his chest.   
  
Danny felt a spark of electricity spread through him , he loved it when the women was in control.  
  
"Do you want to know all of my secrets?" Sam asked tracing her finger over his lips  
  
Danny was like in a trance and just nodded his head.  
  
Sam grabbed the water bottle on her nightstand and right when she was about to kiss him she poured the water bottle all over him.  
  
Danny jumped up "What the hell?"  
  
Sam was laughing uncontrollably "I got you!!"   
  
"Why do you always mess with me?" Danny asked going to the bathroom to clean himself up.  
  
Sam was proud of herself '"I got you back good!!" she had a wide smile on her face and Danny just admired that and smiled with her.   
  
"Wait...what do you mean you got me 'back'?....I never 'got' you" Danny asked yelling from the bathroom   
  
Sam was confused "You mean last night....." she was interrupted by her cell ringing.  
  
"This is Sam" Sam answered her phone. "Oh hey Mary...What's up?......Uh uh...Thanks Ill be down in fifteen minutes" she hung up and looked at the clock and it said 11:15 am.  
  
Danny came out of the bathroom with a towel wiping his suit "what's up?"  
  
"That was Mary...it seemed that one of my clients, Mr. Smith came in early from L.A, so i have to change and get down there" Sam explained getting her make-up together and walking to her bathroom  
  
"Im gonna go then ...but we need to finish the conversation I never got 'you'" Danny said  
  
"Whatever" Sam said simply from the bathroom .  
  
"How about lunch?" Danny asked  
  
Sam came out of the bathroom and looked at Danny with a suspicious look "Are you asking me out?"   
  
"No...." Danny says a little shyly "Its just food and maybe I want to get to know the real Samantha Jane" then gave her one of his charming smiles.  
  
Sam smiled "Id like that"  
  
"Great" Danny said excited "Ill catch you later and well work around our schedules"  
  
"Deal" Sam said going back to the bathroom  
  
Danny was almost to the hotel door "Wait, Danny" Sam said coming from the bathroom "Why did you come here in the first place?"  
  
Danny searched his mind for a sec "Oh, Ed saw the little show you put on for the camera last night, and he wants to talk to you later" he left before Sam could say anything.  
  
"Shit" Sam yelled and went to get ready.  
  
*********  
  
Danny was walking down the hall toward the elevator. He heard Sam yell 'Shit' and couldn't help, but chuckle to himself. 'She has a lot of explaining to do later' Danny thought to himself. Danny suddenly felt like he was bringing watched, he turned around and saw nothing, so he let it go.  
  
A dark tall man saw Danny leave Sam's hotel room . He was in a hiding spot behind a plant close to Sam's hotel room which is right next to the stairway. The camera cant see him from the angle he's in. The man wanted to know who Danny was and why he was in his Sammy;s hotel room for a half hour. He left his hiding space and was about to go down the stairs to go follow Danny and see who he is, when he heard a hotel room door open, he saw Sam leave her room. She looked gorgeous, her hair was wavy and she had on a white turtleneck with black pants and boots. He didn't want to risk the chance of her recognizing him even though its been ten years, so he casually went back to his hiding spot. After he saw Sam leave he had on a huge sweatshirt so he put the hood over his head and walked to Sam's hotel room. He didn't want the cameras to catch his face to he kept his head down and took out the maid key he stole from one of the carts. He opened Sam's room and walked in. He started looking through Sam's drawers.  
  
"My little Sammy is all grown up" He smiled picking up a piece of lingerie. His smile faded when he saw the picture of Sam and her father on her dresser.  
  
"First I killed you, now Im gonna girl your little girl" He whispered to the picture. He then punched the frame and it cracked. He took the frame and put it on Sam's nightstand. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote Sam a note   
  
Hey Sammy,  
  
Its nice to see you again, its been about ten years this week. You've grown up a lot  
  
I know your probably wondering who I am, but don't worry soon in time well meet again  
  
See you in your dreams,  
  
Signed   
  
Your worst nightmare  
  
He left the hotel room without the camera seeing his face and went to the stairs. He took his sweatshirt off and put in a trash can, where no one can find it. He then went down the stairs in search of his 'Sammy'  
  
*You like it? please review the more you review the faster i update :)* 


End file.
